In the Heat of the Moment
by Aya the Alchemist
Summary: Minds clouded by the influence of alcohol, two newly-named Warriors find themselves in an odd situation, ignoring their logic and going purely on instinct...  /Greystripe/Fireheart / Human!Warriors / There is yaoi. Beware.


**A/N**: Please.

Please, for the love of good and all that is holy, _please_, do NOT take this seriously.

This is me being a total derp and making fun of my old fandom for the strange things they can think up... like cat yaoi.

I've taken the liberty of making Fireheart and Greystripe human, because... I really didn't want to write about two male_ cats_ going at it. Really. That's just weird.

I'm never doing anything like this again. Ever. This took up way too much of my time and it... turned out way to good for it's own good.

Also, the story behind this is me looking up derpy Warriors fanfiction on here and noticing there were only two Grey/Fire fanfics(I do not ship this couple. I just think it's cracktastic.). And that made me sad.

I have no life OTL.

It should have never happened. They knew it shouldn't have. They both knew better. Their Clan would surely repudiate them should they find out what acts would be committed that night.

But for the time, neither of them cared. They stumbled through the abandoned country side outside their camp, fingers entwined as they attempted to reach a place of solitude and privacy. Their minds were clouded by the tang of an alcoholic buzz, eyes heavily lidded by the intoxicating hold of the beverages consumed at the earlier ceremony.

They entered a long stretch of empty, tall, pale-yellow grass that tickled their bare calves, and the two boys tumbled into the tickling clutches of the breeze-blown blades, a natural curtain from the world around them.

"Greystripe..." the shorter of the two whispered his companion's name softly, foreign on his tongue after the naming ceremony.

Greystripe smiled down at his best friend, and a little more than that, just for tonight. His face was very kid-like, but he still stood several inches taller than the boy that lay beneath him. His eyes glowed an odd golden-brown in the last dying rays of sunlight that peeked over the horizon, casting soft shades of red, orange, yellow and a light violet around the outline of the boy, his light-black, almost silvery-grey hair tinted with the colours of the setting sun. His chest was bare, and a simple pair of tattered cloth pants hung around his legs.

"Shh..." Greystripe put a finger softly to his partner's lips, "It's alright, Fireheart... It's just for tonight..." With eyes lidded with both the influence of alcohol and lust, Greystripe claimed Fireheart's lips in a soft kiss.

Fireheart was a small boy, though being the same age as Greystripe, maybe just a little bit younger. His hair was a stunningly-bright red, glowing softly like a small flame in the sun's late rays. His bright green eyes closed at the contact with Greystripe, his arms wrapping around the fellow Warrior's neck as they deepened the kiss.

Greystripe let his fingers slide down Fireheart's chest, cursing the fact that he wore a small shirt, a bit frayed from all his training. It just gave him more work, more time before he got to his prize.

He slid his hand slowly down until he came to the hem of the shirt, letting it slip under the soft cloth and rub his one-time lover's skin. He drew small circles in the slightly-tanned stomach, making his way upwards. Sitting up to let Fireheart lean forward, he removed the shirt, casting it off somewhere into the grass. His brown eyes gazed with an almost animalistic hunger down at Fireheart's small, almost feminine frame. His fingers started their path of curves and circles on his stomach again as he planted soft kisses along Fireheart's jaw and neck.

Fireheart breathed heavily, and he let out a small groan as Greystripe brought his hand up to rub gently at one of his nipples, once again locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Fireheart moaned as Greystripe played with his nipple, and that slight parting in his lips gave the taller boy the chance to slip his tongue past and explore his mouth. Their tongues moved together, twisting in a dance of lust.

Greystripe pulled away from the kiss, lowering his head down to Fireheart's chest, his tongue replacing his fingers in the task of teasing the small boy's nipple. Fireheart let out soft, needy sounds, his breathing deep and heavy, all thoughts of shame or his Clan cast away from his mind. All that occurred to him at that moment was the feel of Greystripe against him, the warmth and electricity that raced through him with every soft touch.

Greystripe, feeling his growing excitement making his pants seem a bit tight already, began slowly moving down Fireheart's small torso, loving the small noises the Warrior produced and his tongue passed softly down his stomach, making his way slowly towards Fireheart's pelvis, towards his real goal.

Greystripe could see, like himself, the smaller boy was getting just as excited as him, shown by the bulge raising in his pants. With a slightly wicked smile, the grey-haired boy, that same animal-like hunger in his eye as before glowing slightly more intense. Sliding his hand past the waist of his tattered cloth pants, Greystripe smiled as he gained a satisfying gasp from Fireheart as he wrapped his hand around his length.

Fireheart, through the haze of lust, could make out the signs that Greystripe was teasing him. _Fox-dung! _his clouded mind managed this think as the other boy began to stroke his pride softly, causing him to let out sounds that made him sound like a kit again.

The red-haired Warrior suddenly felt a soft breeze against the skin of his length, and looked down to see that, while distracting him, Greystripe had stripped him of his pants, throwing them into the sea of grass to join his shirt.

"Greystri-!" But before Fireheart could get the rest of his friend's name out, he felt the contact of Grestripe's tongue to the head of his cock.

Greystripe smiled at the soft moan produced from the smaller boy's throat as he ran his tongue softly over the head of his penis. Going entirely on drunken instinct, he slipped the head into his mouth, making circular motions with his tongue. He worked his way down the length, all the while Fireheart squirming at the contact, more moans and sighs escaping some guttural region, just making him more and more excited, making him pick up more and more speed, his tongue swirling and working faster, listening as Fireheart's noises became louder, more intense.

"G-Greystripe... Ah-!" A warm feeling pooled in the pit of Fireheart's stomach, and the heat of it grew as Greystripe worked at his pride, grabbing fist-fulls of soft grass. He bit his lip as the heat in his stomach reached an unbearable peak.

"Grey-... Greystripe!" Fireheart panted, "I can't- I'm going t- nnggh!" With a great moan of pure pleasure, the Warrior released into Greystripe's mouth, who pulled away when he had finished, wiping his mouth with his thumb and licking his lips.

After his climax, Fireheart lay in a small puddle, feeling as if his body was weightless, and he panted heavily.

Greystripe crawled back up so he could kiss Fireheart softly before he took two of his fingers and pressed them to the red-head's lips.

"Suck." Greystripe ordered, and Fireheart obeyed instantly, taking the fingers in his mouth and moving his tongue in small circles and Greystripe had done. Greystripe watched him, that hunger once again returning to his eyes.

Once his fingers were sufficiently covered in Fireheart's saliva, he withdrew his fingers, making his way back down to kneel between the boy's knees. Greystripe pressed the two moistened fingers against Fireheart's entrance. He looked up at Fireheart's face. He could see a slightly wariness in his hazed green eyes, a knowing of the coming pain he was more than likely to experience. But, with his teeth biting nervously at his bottom lip, the red-haired Warrior gave his partner a slight nod, giving him a sign that he was ready.

With a reassuring smile showing he'd be as gentle as possible he pushed in the fist of his slim fingers. Fireheart let out a gasp of pain at the sensation, his walls tightening in reflex. But Greystripe cooed to him, taking hold of his leg with his free hand and kissing the underside of his knee to try and relax him.

Tears dotted the corners of Fireheart's eyes as Greystripe worked at his hole, slowly inserting the second finger, scissoring and stretching, pain slowly turning into slight pleasure, his soft groans of pain turning into heated, needy moans.

When Greystripe withdrew his fingers, he went to remove his own pants. Fireheart, through a haze of desire and pleasure, couldn't help but let out a small noise of surprised when he caught sight of Greystripe's length. It was bigger than he had expected, and made him slightly nervous.

Sensing his friend's sudden tenseness, Greystripe leaned forward to press a comforting kiss to Fireheart's lips, positioning himself so that his head touched Fireheart's entrance softly.

"We... can stop here if you want..." Greystripe managed to find some reason inside the dark haze of lust, and the influences of alcohol to make sure this is what they both wanted. He didn't want to force this...

Fireheart just stared up at him for a moment, trying to think in his own foggy mind. He thought about the obvious pain he was about to experience, trying to figure out if it was a good idea or not...

His eyes locked with Greystripe's the green searching through the brown. Greystripe patiently waited.

Without warning, Fireheart sat up slightly. Greystripe took this as a sign he wanted to stop, and was about to get up along with him, but he was held down when Fireheart wrapped his arms around his neck, connecting their lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Taken by surprise, Greystripe returned the kiss with wide eyes, still looking surprised when Fireheart pulled away, a soft smile on the red-head's lips.

"We've come this far." Fireheart whispered heatedly, pressing his forehead to Greystripe's. "What's the point in stopping now...?"

Blinking down at him, then smiling in return, Greystripe muttered, "You're fox-brained," He positioned himself at Fireheart's entrance once more, "But you asked for it."

Claiming the younger Warrior's lips in order to try and keep him somewhat relaxed, Greystripe pushed into him.

Fireheart expected pain, but nothing like this. Even Greystripe's preparing didn't help much, and it was all he could do not to scream out in pain. He tried to focus on something else. The feeling of Greystripe's lips against his... the soft grass against his bare back...

But as Greystripe began to pick up a steady rhythm, rocking his hips back and forth, in and out, Fireheart had to bite his lip to keep from crying out, his head buried in the crook of the taller boy's neck. A burning pain raced through him with every movement, and his breathing came in shallow, painful gasps.

Then, Greystripe went in deeper, picking up a bit more speed, and, as it had been with Greystripe's fingers, pain soon turned into an amazing pleasure with each thrust, and that heat began pooling in his stomach once more.

Greystripe's own pleasure was started to creep towards a peak, soft moans escaping from his throat. Wanting more, he took hold of Fireheart's legs, wrapping them around his waists to get a better angle, and pushed in deeper, the amazing feeling increasing.

As Greystripe drove himself deeper inside of him, Fireheart suddenly felt him hit a spot that made stars appear in his vision. A loud moan escaped from him, his nails digging into Greystripe's shoulder blades, his legs tightening around his waist. He began to move slightly along with Greystripe, wanting him to keep hitting that spot.

And he did. Again and again and again. The heat in his stomach was burning with even more intensity than before, the stars in his eyes blinding him as he drew closer to his peak.

"Greystripe-! Ah-!" Groans escaped his throat, sounding guttural and low, sounds he didn't know he was capable of making.

"F-Fireheart... I'm... ah...!" Greystripe picked up even more speed, both boys close to their peak. And, with a final thrust, Fireheart's vision went white as an unimaginable pleasure overcame him, and his release covered both his and Greystripe's stomachs, and Greystripe followed close behind, releasing inside of Fireheart, riding out his climax.

Both boys lay in the grass, panting heavily, their bodies drenched in sweat. Greystripe pulled out of Fireheart, both rolling onto the sides and resting in each other's arms, breathing in one another's scent, each comforted by the other's presence.

Slowly, wrapped in a soft embrace, they drifted into sleep, the sun gone long ago, an inky black sky replacing it, dotted with the lights of their ancestors, the moon casting a silver glow over the sleeping couple, not to be disturbed until morning...

They would both be awakened by the sun's early light, staring, wide-eyed and the situation they were in. Then, a rush, the would awkwardly untangle themselves from each other's grasp, flushed and embarrassed, the memory of the night before flooding into their minds, muttering mortified apologies to one another while gathering their discarded clothing.

They night they spent together would remain their secret. A secret that if anyone were to find out, they'd surly be shunned. But no one ever found out, and the secret of that night was never revealed.

The secret of that stupid, insane, drunken, passionate, wonderful night was never revealed...


End file.
